Love, Rebellion and Mischief
by Icpsaura
Summary: Rebelious and an outcast to his family, Sirius Black commited a fatal mistake. He fell in love with the witch is mother choose for him. What will win? His heart or rebellion? A marauder's fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**The Harry Potter universe and its characters belong to J. . Beatrice, and the story surrounding her belong to me!**

(Kitty cats and little girls)

Beatrice was a well bread, well read, well established 8 year old. And, as a well bread and pureblooded little witch, Beatrice was well aware that maybe, maybe climbing a tree to save her poor little kitty cat was not something the heir of the Fawley House should be doing at 5 pm, just before tea time with her mother.

"Beatrice, what on Merlin's name are you doing?" asked her mother "Beatrice… _are you wearing your new robes?_ " she shrieked.

"Yes…" said Beatrice "Mathias was stuck mother, I was trying to help him."

"GET DOWN RIGHT NOW! How dare you? You are to have tea with me and Walburga in 15 minutes, why must you embarrass me so? GET DOWN, you foolish little girl, NOW." Hester Fawley was normally a calm and collected witch, but her eldest daughter had a tendency of making her forget all those years of etiquette classes. The girl was a complete whirlwind, and at 8 years old she should know better.

"Alright, no need for the Malfoy's to hear us from across the country" Beatrice whispered as she climbed down. "Has Mrs. Black arrived yet?" she asked a little louder.

"No, now come here. **CIPKEY!** " screamed Hester. A small house elf popped in, looking at her mistress adoringly "How can Cipkey help, Mistress?" she asked.

"Take Beatrice to her room now, and make her presentable. I want you down in 10 minutes, don't you dare be late." She threatened "Now go."

"Yes Mistress" and with a loud POP, the elf and the now completely subdued little girl disappeared from Hester's sight.

(Maybe some tea might help)

"SIRIUS BLACK! YOU UNGRATEFUL, FOUL, STUPID BOY. Get DOWN, DOWN right now." Screeched Walburga Black "We are leaving, COME DOWN"

"But I don't want to go Mother, must I really?" asked the black haired little boy "It's going to be boring."

"Clean your face and don't pout, is unbecoming of your status. I do not care if you're bored or not, you will come. Hester and I are finalizing you marriage contract and you will be there with me. You can play with darling little Beatrice" said Walburga, while looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"I am NOT marrying Bea! We are best mates, you can't make me!" screamed a red faced Sirius "Why do I even have to have a marriage contract? I'M EIGHT!"

Walburga caught her son by the arm "You will do as I say, or you will regret it. Now let's go, I don't want to be late." She picked up some floo powder "FAWLEY MANSION". And they were gone.

(But maybe, it's not so bad)

"Stay still, what is wrong with you today?" Beatrice was restless, and she was tired of waiting for Mrs. Black and Sirius to arrive. Finally, as she was just about to start whining to her mother about how itchy her robes were and how she would much rather be wearing anything else, or really, nothing at all instead of the pink, frilly robes she was forced into, Walburga stepped out of the fireplace with Sirius in tow.

"Hester, darling how are you?" she asked, smiling. Sirius rarely saw his mother smiling so he was quick to understand that these were the best moments to do whatever he liked, because his mother was rather worried being nice to the beautiful Mrs. Fawley, and not paying attention to him.

"Hey Bea" he said, looking to the scowling girl "What _is_ that?" he asked pointing to her robes "since when do you wear pink?"

"Since never, you dolt. Mother made me. As I suppose your mother made you wear that ridiculous outfit." She said smirking at her friend.

"Yes, well, the heir to the most noble house of black always has to look his best" he said, in his best Orion Black impression "Anyway, you know why I'm here right?" Sirius whispered.

"Not really, mother never tells me these things. Do you know?" Bea asked her friend

"They are finishing our marriage contract!" he made a face "Can you believe it? We are 8, and we are best mates... Why we need a sodding contract is beyond me."

Beatrice was silent for a while "But…" she hesitated "Do you mind? You know, having to marry me?" she asked blushing.

"Yeah, but not because of you. I reckon I would marry you anyway. But I won't marry just to make my mother happy." Sirius said, seriously "But don't worry, It will work out somehow" he said.

"Yeah… sure".

Sirius didn't notice the way Bea's eyes filled with tears, nor did he notice how quiet she was for the rest of the afternoon. But, you can't really expect a 8 year old boy to be conscious of anything except himself, food, and the need to play quidditch at all times.

Author Note: So, this is my FIRST fanfiction. I hope you like it and if you do please review this story, it would mean the world to me! If you find something wrong with it and/or have any suggestions please tell me! I'm looking to get better! Sorry if it's not really good, but I am trying Thank you very much for taking the time to read my story!

I will post a new chapter every week! (and bonus ones if I'm feeling inspired)


	2. Chapter 2

**The Harry Potter universe and its characters belong to J. . Beatrice, and the story surrounding her belong to me!**

(The brightest star in the sky)

Sirius Orion Black, born on November 3rd 1959, was the rightful heir of the Noble and most Ancient House of Black, and as such he had endured, since he had been able to stand, a multitude of tutors, nannies, governesses and house elfs to shape him into what was sure to become the pride of his House.

It didn't really work out very well.

Sirius Black was a rowdy, scrawny little boy with silky black hair and grey eyes (which would later be the bane of many girl's existence), that did what he wanted, when he wanted. So when his mother and father, and their multitude of helpers started to tell him that muggles were scum, and muggleborns were even worse, he set out to find if that was true, by his own means.

He was lucky that his house, Number 12 Grimmauld Place was right smack dab in the middle of a muggle neighborhood, so he just had to figure out a way to leave the house without making a scene. The first time it happened he was 6, and a nice old lady gave him a sweet and asked if he needed help returning home, wondering where his parents were. He was just about to tell her his address when a shrill scream pierced the air.

"Sirius? SIRIUS, WHERE ARE YOU?" a frantic Orion Black asked. He was clearly distressed, looking around for his son, and finally found him hand in hand with an old muggle lady. His face turned bitter and ugly and while he called his son over and led him home.

It was the first time they had hit him, and he cried the whole night clutching his black stuffed dog fiercely to his chest. It would not be the last time it would happen.

Tonight was another one of those nights, but he was already too old to have stuffed dogs, and he was certainly too old to be crying in his bedroom about the last beating he suffered. But, no matter how strong he thought he was, he was still a 10 year old boy and he was sadden by the affection that he didn't have from his parents. They called him a disappointment and a stain in the pure blood of the Black Family. Toujours pur indeed.

He would rather be a stain in his family than believe that muggle and muggleborns should die, just by existing. What a stupid, egocentric notion,the boy though. He had read, from a book he nicked in a muggle library that they also had had some problems with a man that thought he was better that others. What was his name again? Litler? No… No. _Hitler!_ A short man with a funny moustache and a superiority complex, whatever that meant. That war had devastated the muggles and was about something to do with power and different Gods. Gods were something few wizarding families believed in but most muggles did, and they prayed to them to help them with their lives _. It was worth a shot_ , Sirius thought, so he closed his eyes, and tried asking the muggle God he had learned about today, to fast forward time to Setember 1st, 1971 so he could go to Hogwarts and be free from his family's reign of terror.

(A princess in a crystal palace)

Beatrice Marie Fawley was her parents Christmas present, born on December 24th 1959, the first and last child of Howard Fawley who would 1 year later die of Dragon Pox, leaving her has the last living Fawley and the heir of her Great house.

She was a pampered child, with no real problems or any kind of stress in her life. Beatrice had been molded by her mother and stepfather to be the perfect little pureblood princess, and she was happy being one, relishing on tea parties, pretty dresses and new shiny toys. But as she grew older, she started to show a mischievous streak, probably inherited from her father and that terrorized her mother.

She began skiving her morning lessons to play outside, and begun to relish in upsetting her mother and stepfather to the point madness when Hester would scream and plead to whoever was listening to her to bring back her well behaved child and send back this demon's spawn that was living in her body instead.

Has she grew older, Beatrice started to resent the liberty and the lack of rules that that her half-brothers seemed to have as opposed to her life in the Gilded Cage that was her house.

Her mother had her life planned from the start. She was born to be a pureblood princess, and marry a pureblood prince. Oh and to give him an heir or two, just to be safe. She would not be able to work and she was being sent to Hogwarts just because it was a good place to meet potential husbands. She had screamed and refused to eat when her mother considered sending her to Beauxbatons just so she wouldn't be exposed to the half-blood and muggle borns that went to Hogwarts.

She had learned from Sirius's escapades to the Muggle world that they were normal beings, not the monsters her mother led her to believe they were. And Sirius didn't lie to her, so that was it. Beatrice didn't have the liberty he had, and that she longed to have and was resigned to her fate. She would grow up to marry a pureblood man from a good family (it helped that her marriage contract included Sirius Black, because she was sure she couldn't have ended with a prissy and perfect pureblood prince) and she would not rebel against her family.

But freedom and carelessness were calling her, so she lay on the grass that summer night staring at the brightest star in the night sky and asked someone, or something, to make time go faster and make life go easier. She, like the boy named after the brightest star, asked for Setember 1st 1971 to come as quickly as possible.

AN: Hey you guys! So, this chapter is a short interlude to show the difference in the lives of our two main characters and how they deal with their family's expectations!

Next week WE ARE GOING TO HOGWARTS! So get excited for that! Reviews are, as always, very much welcome and thank you once again for reading my story!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Harry Potter universe and its characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Beatrice, and the story surrounding her belong to me!**

(So this was Hogwarts)

Finally, Sirius was free from his mother and father and would only see them at Christmas, leaving 3 perfect, carefree and unexplored months ahead of him.

He had already met his 3 boat companions in the train and was happy to report they were becoming fast friends. Although Peter was a bit shy and reminded him of some animal he couldn't quite place, the other two boys were every bit as lively as he was, marking James Potter and Remus Lupin as his first (and as time would tell, best) friends.

His imagination was going so fast even he couldn't keep up with it. Dreams of quidditch and skipping class, pranks and sleepovers kept the boys laughing and wide eyed for the remainder of the trip to the castle, where they would all be sorted to their houses and seal their fate.

This was, of course, a big deal to Sirius. His whole family had been sorted into Slytherin and he was supposed to be sorted to that house as well. But James had been speaking of Gryfindor the entire train ride and Sirius begun to think that perhaps being sorted into the arch nemesis of the Slytherin house would have its advantages, the biggest one being irritating his mother and father beyond reason. And as he had made that his calling in life, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea.

(Lonely boat rides and disappointment)

Bea had heard the expression "Boys will be boys" a hundred times before, uttered by her mother about her stepbrothers, or her tutor about those irritating boys she had to endure during her French classes. She had never heard that phrase being used to describe her best mate (and has her 11 year old mind was convinced) the possible love of her life. Not that she would tell him that, of course. According to her mother she should not have her heart exposed in such a way. "Remember that your heart is your most precious treasure, and your biggest weakness. Do not flaunt it to the world to see, or someone will use it against you. Of that you can be certain, Beatrice" she had said, while reading on the Daily Prophet the story of a pureblood witch who had been used and abused by her love, only to be left alone, crying, and significantly poorer by the end of the whole ordeal. It was one of the only lessons she had truly learned with her mother, and where a carefree little girl once stood now a guarded young woman took her place. Of course, Beatrice fashioned herself as a young woman, and not a child anymore, no sir. No more dolls or silly tea parties, and hello to the real world.

But, as she talked to Sirius about securing a spot for both of them in a boat, she would be reminded once more that indeed boys would be boys, and that her best friend was just like every other one of them. A stupid, dull, insensitive boy.

How could her best friend of elven years, ELEVEN years simply ignore her in favor of 3 stupid, badly dressed, and disheveled boys? He didn't even know them! How dare he tell her that "it would do you well to mingle with some of the girls"! Mingle indeed. The nerve of that boy. And what could he mean by "you never know, maybe we'll be in different houses"? As if they would be anything but Slytherin. It was family tradition, not to be trifled with, mainly to the Blacks. The Fawley's, while being mainly a Slytherin family, had some Gryfindors and Ravenclaws alike. But not the Blacks. Their motto might as well be Toujours Slytherin.

(Indecisions and decisions)

The sorting had begun, and Sirius was a nervous wreck. Could he or couldn't he do it? The decision was obviously not entirely his to begin with, but his doubt persisted. His mother would be very pleased indeed if he ended up in Slytherin, but did he want to be in that house?

Did he want to be in a house known by its cunning? Known by the fact that almost all the dark wizards he knew of were once in that same house? Slytherins believed that muggles and muggleborns where beneath them, and Sirius had long rejected that notion.

He stood rooted to the floor, waiting for his name to be called until finally Minerva Mcgonagall said what he had been waiting so long to hear.

"Black, Sirius".

AN: I'm very sorry for the long wait, but here it is Hope you like it! Reviews are, as always, very welcome


End file.
